tajemnice_domu_anubisafandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia Williamson
'' "''Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ani skąd jesteś, ale nie jesteś moją współlokatorką! Joy jest!" ''~ Patricia do Niny. '''Patricia Williamson' jest główną bohaterką serialu. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Joy. Początkowo nie znosi Niny dlatego, że przez nią Joy "zniknęła", ale niedługo stają się przyjaciółkami. Patricia dołącza do Sibuny. Spotyka się z Eddie'm, ale ich związek nie trwa długo ponieważ zrywają już na poczatku 3 sezonu z nieznanych nam powodów. Historia Patricia jest jednym z mieszkańców Domu Anubisa. Była i nadal jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Joy Mercer, ale Joy nagle znika, gdy tylko Nina Martin przybywa do szkoły. Patricia jest bardzo zimno i wrogo nastawiona do Niny na początku serialu, bo myśli, że Nina miała coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Joy. Patricia także bardzo wścieka się na Fabiana i większość innych przyjaciół, że spotykają się z Niną. Patricia pierwotnie była współlokatorką Joy, a obecnie dzieli pokój z Marą. Patricia jest obecnie częścią Sibuny. Na początku serii, ona i Nina są wrogami, ale w końcu stają się przyjaciółkami. Patricia postanowiła dowiedzieć się co stało się z Joy, gdyż była ona jedyną osobą, która zauważyła, że Joy została wymazana ze zdjęcia szkoły po tym, jak zniknęła. Uważa, że traci rozum po wielu dziwnych rzeczach przytrafiających się jej - dziwne sny, wizje "duchów", a nawet dziwne wiadomości od Joy. Patricia była jedyną, która widziała dziwnego człowieka za oknem w klasie teatralnej i widziała go później w lesie, przekonując ją, że był prawdziwy, a nie duchem, jak początkowo wydawało się. Po zobaczeniu tajemniczego faceta, powiedziała panu Winklerowi, nowemu nauczycielowi, wszystko, co stało się z Joy. Po zebraniu dowodów, nauczyciel kieruje się do Victora. Następnie, unika Patricii, bo odkrył prawdę o zniknięciu Joy. Potem dołącza do Tajemniczego Zgromadzenia. Relacje Nina Martin Nina była współlokatorką Patricii przez kilka pierwszych odcinków. Początkowo Patricia nienawidziła jej, ponieważ uważała, że Nina przyczyniła się do zniknięcia Joy. Zrobiła dla niej fałszywą inicjację, a następnie zamknęła Ninę na strychu. Kiedy dziewczyna przeszła "inicjację", Patricia starała się jej unikać i sama zaczęła szukać Joy. Po jakimś czasie zorientowała się, że Nina nie ma nic wspólnego z jej zniknięciem. Obecnie Patricia i Nina są bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Fabian Rutter Fabian jest przyjacielem Patricii, co było od razu widać na początku pierwszego odcinka. Czasami widać oznaki zazdrości u Patricii. Jednak to tylko dezabrobata od niej. Mara Jaffray thumb|Mara i PatriciaMara jest lojalną przyjaciółką Patricii i jej współlokatorką. Na początku często widywano je razem, jednak później Patricia dołączyła do "Sibuny" i spędzała z nią dużo mniej czasu. Obecnie są przyjaciółkami. Mick Campbell Mick jest znajomym Patricii. Dziewczyna jednak sądzi, że on jest "Łamaczem Serc". Patricia często daje Marze rady w jego kwestii, jednak ona i Mick nie rozmawiają zbyt wiele. Alfie Lewis Patricia i Alfie są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Z początku dziewczyna myśli, że Alfie ma w głowie tylko żarty. Później poznaje go od innej strony. Zgadzają się wspierać siebie nawzajem w kwestii koszmarów, które ich obydwu męczą. Czasem Alfie nazywa Patricię "Trixie". Jerome Clarke Patricia i Jerome są znajomymi. Chłopak chce pomóc przyjaciółce w skontaktowaniu się z Joy (wtedy myślała, że ona nie żyje). W odcinku House of Memories Jerome pyta, gdzie jest Patricia (która potajemnie wyszła ze szpitala). Gdy słyszy odpowiedź, że poszła do swojego chłopaka, widać że Jerome jest troszeczkę zirytowany. W finałowych odcinkach nazwał ją raz "Trixie". Obecnie są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Joy Mercer thumb|Joy z PatriciąNajlepsza przyjaciółka Patricii. Przyjaźniły się od zawsze, siedziały razem w ławce i miały wspólny pokój. Joy w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zniknęła. Patricia zaczęła jej szukać. Po dociekliwym ślectwie upór Patricii się opłacił. Odkryła wraz z Sibuną co się stało z Joy i co było powodem jej tajemniczego zniknięcia. Eddie Miller frame|Patricia i Eddie całują sięNa początku kłóciła się z Eddie'm, ale później znalazła z nim wspólne tematy. Zbliżyli się do siebie w trakcie Dnia Osła, ponieważ byli do siebie przywiązani (dosłownie, za kostki). Gdy Eddie rozmawiał z Joy zapytał się czy Patricia mówiła coś o nim. Odpowiedź była przecząca, co go zszokowało. Powoli przez kłótnie i podkradanie swoich rzeczy zaczeli się spotykać. Pod koniec 2 sezonu zostają parą. Ich związek nie trwa długo - zrywają już na początku trzeciego sezonu, z nieznanym nam jednak powodów. Piper Williamson Przez wszystkie lata pobytu Patricii w Domu Anubisa, Piper tęskniła za nią, o czym wspomniała podczas swojego pobytu w Domu Anubisa. Początkowo, gdy poznajemy ich relację, buntowniczka nie darzy siostry sympatią - nie chce, by znowu wtrąciła się na jej miejsce w życiu. Pod koniec odcinków z udziałem Piper, dziewczyny w końcu zakopują topór wojenny, a na chwilę przed wyjazdem, dziewczyna wręcza Patricii naszyjnik przedstawiający klucz wiolinowy, będący jej amuletem, jako pamiątkę. KT Rush Póki co nic nie wskazuje na to, by zostały dobrymi przyjaciółkami - Patricia już na samym początku była zazdrosna o Eddie'go, który nazwał KT "dziewczyną z jego snów". Złości sie, kiedy dowiaduje sie, iż jej najlepsza przyjaciółka - Joy - zawarła dobry kontakt z 'nową". W późniejszych odcinkach dojdzie najprawdopodobniej do małej sprzeczki "rywalek w miłości" - Patricia wyleje na KT sok, która w odwecie obrzuci ją jedzeniem. Galeria Patricia_reading_ninas_diary.png 185px-Clip6.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-12h51m05s80.png więcej fotek... Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszym członkiem Sibuny oprócz założycieli - Niny, Fabiana i Amber. *Została ona porwana przez Rufusa Zeno. *W wieku 11 lat poznała Amber. *W sezonie drugim zostaje przeklęta i traci głos. *Patricia ma lęk przed stopami. *Ma siostrę bliźniaczkę o imieniu Piper. *Jej pierwszy pocałunek odbył się z Eddie'm. *Jej przezwisko to Trixie. *W wersji "Het Huis Anubis", to nie Patricia ma siostre bliźniaczke, a Mara. *Ona i Jerome są jedynymi postaciami w Domu Anubisa, u których potwierdzone jest, iż mają rodzeństwo. *Patricia ma dziwny "nawyk" do oblewania nowych uczniów dowolnym płynem. W pierwszym sezonie oblała wodą Nine (oraz Amber), w drugim Eddie'go mlekiem, zaś w trzecim KT sokiem. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Sprzymierzeńcy Kategoria:Członkowie Sibuny